


Caught in the act

by Cesy



Series: May and Frances [2]
Category: Bath Tangle - Georgette Heyer, Devil's Cub - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/pseuds/Cesy
Summary: A snippet from the grandchildren's generation.





	Caught in the act

If May had realised sooner that forbidding a midnight feast was a bad idea, Ally might not have broken his leg and ruined the Easter holidays. Fan had been good and decided to obey, but Vernon snuck into Ally’s room after everyone was asleep. Unfortunately, he opened the door just as Ally was half-way out of the window, having planned to climb around the outside rather than inside. The shock of thinking he was caught made Ally let go of the window-frame, and that was the end of any active outdoor pursuits for the next few weeks. The next morning, Fan attempted to lecture Vernon on the virtues of obeying one’s elders, but her suggestions fell a little flat when Vernon remembered last Christmas in far too much detail.

Ally insisted that his broken leg was entirely Vernon’s fault, and refused to speak to him for the rest of the day after the doctor had visited. By the evening, he was tired of sulking, but not prepared to back down. Fan sat with him while he had his supper, and went to see Vernon afterwards. The next morning, Vernon brought Ally his breakfast, by way of a peace offering. It was graciously accepted, and from then on, Vernon was allowed to join Fan in listening to Ally whine about how bored he was and how much his leg hurt.

Entertaining themselves indoors required a little ingenuity. Vernon and Fan would play chess, and sometimes Ally would join in or watch, but that was rare, as he quickly got bored of losing to them, and they got annoyed if he talked too much when they were playing each other. Consequences or pick-up-sticks were good for a short time but quickly palled.


End file.
